(1) Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a shooting game where multiple players shoot at the same target in a competitive setting. The score for each player is automatically updated when each player takes their turn.
(2) Description of Related Art
Shooting at targets dates back to antiquity.
In modern times, competitive rifle/pistol scoring is commonly done by shooting at a paper based target with suitable markings for scoring. The shooter's score is determined based on the position of holes made in the target, and scoring markings. An accurate result is determined when the target is closely examined.
Others have worked in the field to improve the scoring. For example, there are shooting scoring apps (i.e. Target Scan app for iOS) where a photographed (or scanned) paper target is examined for the location of the shots and the total score is determined electronically. To improve the accuracy of the scoring, a lighted background (or white background paper) is added behind the target to contrast the target vs the openings created by a shot. The system then distinguishes the center of a shot from the area weighted geometry of the hole. The software can have difficulty recognizing a shot accurately, and a manual option is given to the user to correct or place a shot to be scored.
Similarly, CN1347040 also describes a scoring system where a target with bullet holes is analyzed for scoring. However, no disclosure was made as to how a shot was located in the camera image frame, and how a score was determined.
US patent application US20140106311 describes a shooting training system where a shot is displayed to the shooter by alternating views of the current target vs an image capture the target image before the latest shot. This system only captures images and does not generate an automatic score, and does not determine a shot location in any camera image capture.
There are problems with this type of scoring system. In a shooting competition, it can take an undesirable amount of time to determine a score for a shooter vs other competing shooters. Multiple targets have to be retrieved, scanned, and the results have to be tabulated manually for each player. A target scanning type of scoring system does not lend itself to instant updates on a shooter's score. Such delays in retrieving a score dampens the sense of competition among the shooters. Also, the scanning systems cannot separate the score between multiple shooters on the same target.
Similarly, US patent publication no. 20100178967 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,898,391 describe a shooting game with a target and a gun that sends a beam of light to a game console for scoring against the target. Unfortunately, this type of scoring system does not use a gun which fires real bullets and is a less satisfying game to play.
Currently, during a shooting competition match, the paper target is often at a significant distance and binoculars or other visual aids must be used to estimate the current score. The end result is that the exact score is difficult to determine until the match is over. US20140106311 describes a method whereby the target is monitored by a remote camera and the target image is sent back to a player. However, this system does not provide any automated scoring.
Shooting in a multi-player competition often requires a separate shooting lane for each player, and this can be expensive, particularly in an indoor shooting situation. Also, each player is not able to watch the other player shoot.
It is possible for multiple shooters to compete in a single lane and have each player shoot at their target in sequence. However, this is less desirable in a competitive shooting situation as the target must be retrieved for each player and scored separately. A new target has to be placed (manually or automatically) at the shooting distance. These types of delays diminish the competitive environment due to the loss of playing momentum.
What is needed is an instant type of scoring system where multiple players shoot at the same target in a competition in a way which adds to the feeling of competitive tension in the game. The current art lacks this important feature. It is preferable that a shot by shot competition be created where each incremental score is shown to all of the shooters, thereby adding increasing game tension. The tension will increase as the game progresses, and may be very high for the last two or three shots. This can lead to a very satisfying competition and elated feelings for the victor, or victorious team.